The Double Sided Magic
by Natsu-Luv
Summary: When a new member of the guild has a magic that no one knows about but the one who gave it to her, mysteries are unravelled and life is lost to the one thing that everybody wants..
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first fanfic so far its only a prolouge, but i hope you like it! :)

* * *

Year X791, Fairy Tail guild, outside:

It has been seven years since everyone had disappeared at Fairy Tail, but it was only recently that they had come back from Tenroujima thanks to Blue Pegasus.

I mean I only heard that they had come home just recently whilst being out on a job; if it weren't for people chatting about it I probably would of walked in and surprised myself with them being there.

So as I prepared myself for the loud, reckless guild room, I thought that I'm finally going to meet what was the strongest guild. I opened one of the guild doors, and took a deep breath and walked in; to my surprise there was hardly anyone there.

As I made my way through the guild I took a glance to see if anyone had stayed behind; I'm guessing the one that Kinana was talking to was Mirajane I heard that she was really nice, and of course most of the older members had stayed behind but by the looks of things they were pretty much out of it..

I myself had only joined two years ago after being helped by the guild; I mean I didn't really want to join at first because it had turned into such a crap guild and there was hardly anyone there, but they had such strong feelings for the guys that had disappeared, I just couldn't help but feel like I wanted to be a part of that, the feeling like if you got hurt then someone would be there to cheer you up or if you laughed then everyone would laugh together because I never really had any of that growing up…

Putting that thought aside I decided that I should at least let Macao know that I was back and had finished the job.

'Macao…!'

'….'

'Hey… you listening I'm back'

'Oh… you just missed all the guys…'

'Yeah gathered…' I knew that that's why I'm talking to you.

'So how was your job? Did you have any prob-?'

'Nope' I smiled quite smugly.

'Ah… well done but I suppose that's what I suspect of you … to get the job done quick!'

He looked glad that I came back safely, so I sat for a while with him and Wakaba we had few drinks, laughed and time flew by quicker than it normally would.

I think that it's going to get very interesting in the guild come tomorrow.


	2. Meeting and Greeting

A/N: Just wanted to thank you for the views and hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

Next day, my house

As the sun peaked through my window on to my face, I opened my eyes to find I had slight headache, probably from the drinking last night.

I shoved the covers off me and sat up, 'I really shouldn't have had that much to drink…' I dragged myself up into the bathroom and got ready; I put on denim shorts with a plain white vest and a red jacket.

I walked out my bathroom rubbed my eyes, yawned and picked up my red shoes (Like a high knee converse) and subconsciously walked out my door, locked it and slipped my shoes on before making my way to the guild.

As I strolled down my street half asleep, I thought about what life was going to be like now the guild was back to its former glory I mean it would be a lot louder and there would be more people then there are now, I knew that for sure.

Before I knew it I was at the guild doors, like always I would open the door to an empty guild but this time it was full of people doing their usual bits like the gap never happened; I walked over to the bar completely ignoring what was going on around me and sat next to Macao and this really small, old guy.

'_Hey, come on now don't be rude._' Macao seemed annoyed that I didn't introduce myself.

'Oh sorry my name is Ne-'

'Ghaa' the old guy slammed an empty mug on the side.

'Umm… my names Nel'

'Ahh nice to meet you... I'm sure you know who I am…right?' he smiled.

'Uhh yeah you're… umm Makarov right?'

He looked up smiled and asked for another two drinks.

'Here.' The old guy pushed a drink in front of me.

'I don't think I'm going to, I've already got a headache from last night.' I smiled unevenly.

'Alright then I'll just have it for myself.' And with that he chugged his drink then swiped the one that was mine and drank that up too.

I sat for a moment and realised that it's still only early morning and the old guys drinking but as the morning went on and as I was talking to Cana, Mira, Bisca and Makarov the doors of the guild swung open.

'EVERYONE'

A young man with a muffler and a flying blue cat came bursting into the guild with such spirit. I was a bit shocked at first I mean a guy comes in and shouts 'Everyone' surely you would think they was going to shoot or something but the guy came in with a big smile and strode over to a table with a blond, red head and dark blue haired man.

I was guessing that this was Natsu and Happy, I had heard so much about them from Romeo and how he was always causing a ruckus in the guild and how he would always fight with Gray whom I'm guessing is the man with dark blue hair.

'Oi, Nel why not go introduce yourself to them I sure that they would like to meet you!' Macao looked at me with a smile on his face.

'Sure why not.' I was a bit hesitant but they welcomed me with open arms.

We talked for a long time and soon became late, so I decided to see if there was any decent jobs going but there was only jobs about thief's hanging around a route on the way to Magnolia, but seeing as though that was the only job going I decided to take it.

Natsu came up behind me and swung his arm around me.

'Yo, Nel why not go on the job together with us cos you know right now some of don't have the money to buy food…' he gave a slight giggle and a look that I couldn't possible say no to.

'Alright fine but I expect you to be outside the guild early so that I can have time to fit in another job tomorrow.'

It had got really late in the afternoon so much so that the sun had started to set on the horizon. With that in mind I decided to have an early night ready for the day ahead.


	3. What magic it that?

A/N: Just to point out now im not very good a writing the fight scenes so bare with me on this one. :)

* * *

Morning; next day, Guild doors

'Hey is everyone ready?'

'Yosh, let's go everyone'

'I thought that it was only going to be me and you Natsu..?'

'Well this is my team.' He looked like this was nothing to worry about, but from what I heard this team was once the strongest team in Fairy Tail and the most destructive so you can see my concerns.

'Well then we should… head of.' I gave a half smile with a bit of worry twined in, I couldn't help but be worried that something was going to go terribly wrong.

We walked quite loudly to the route (thanks to Natsu and Gray fighting) where the people said that they were going to be and then all of a sudden a burst of flame flew straight past my head.

'HEY DO YOU MIND IM TRYING MY BEST TO STAY CALM HERE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU FIGHTING LIKE KIDS OVER ABSOULTY NOTHING!' I was seething with anger as I turned to face them.

'_I think she a bit stressed' _Natsu took a side glance over to me.

_'Yeah but what over.' _Gray looked at me over his shoulder to see if I would react.

'Jeez can't you guys not fight for once on a job. Hey I'm really sorry about those two their quite the handful…' Lucy stared at me quite apologetically,

'Yes they can be' everything went quiet as the red haired women appeared behind Natsu and Gray.

The both of them turned in fright.

Then a rustled sound came from a far in the bushes.

'What was that?' Lucy questioned loudly.

'_Shhh_.'

'_Uhh, um_ _okay but why?'_

_'Cos theirs someone there.' _Both I and Natsu said in unison.

_'I don't hear anything anymore thought?!'_

_'Well just be quiet, I think they're here.'_

_'Okay if that's the case then we should come up with a plan, luckily for you guys I have one ready.'_

Wow, who would have thought that Ezra had a plan up her sleeve that quick? But as she told her plan that I wasn't really listening to, I started to think how I could get this job over and done with as quick as possible, I mean it's great and all being a part of this job with these guys but I'm not really 'I'll work with a group' kinder person, no offence.

So, on that note I decided to just attack all of them at once and with that a magic circle lit up below me which transformed me in an outfit that kinder looked like an angel but without the halo and wings.

I had light, long blond hair flowing out onto my white long dress that cupped around my neck with a deep neck line, a thin gold belt wrapped around under my breasts and at the skirt it had long slit up the side on my left leg.

As I transformed in to my light magic, there was surprise on everyone face to me it wasn't anything new but to them I must have looked like a completely different person.

'Wow, that's some impressive magic' as I looked down upon them, I saw that they were staring in amazement or they were looking up my dress either way it felt kinder nice to have people gaze upon me cos I've never really had anyone say that they liked my magic before.

'How's about we deal with them first and ask questions later.'

A light magic circle lit up in my hand: 'Heavenly Whip' I shouted and as I did a large opaque white whip formed in my hands,

'Hey, you got some nice magic there what's it called?' Gray looked quite interested.

'Not too sure really, but all I know is that its light magic and it comes in handy when fighting with dark guilds…'

And with that Natsu and I rounded up the thieves in no time at all.

'So what do you want to do with them?' I asked

'Let's just hand them over to the authorities and get back' Ezra said with a strong tone.

So we did and we got our reward of 2,000 Jewels which had to be split now into five thanks to everyone coming.

But as we walked back to the guild everyone had slowed down to be behind me which made me feel a bit uneasy; they were all staring at me, in some ways it felt like they were staring at my ass, but I knew they weren't, I just think they were a bit shocked at my magic I mean most people are when they see it.

'How long are you guys going to stare at me for?' I felt quite angry, but I suppose that was the first time that they have seen my magic so I shouldn't worry about it.

Guild, Macao and Makarov

'So there you are that's a bit about her past I mean I don't know much cos she wouldn't tell us all the details so I never really bothered.'

'Ah, okay thanks for that Macao.' Makarov looked up and then down at his drink.

'I did try once to force it out of her but she bluntly refused she yelled at me and stormed of; she said that she doesn't want anyone to interfere with what happened to her. By the sound of that it made me think that something might have happened to her that made her not want to talk about it.'

'Mmm, you could be right.'

Pathway to the guild,

I'm never going out with these guys again!

'Hey Nel why not get another job and we could go together again!?' he looked so enthusiastic about it, but I don't think I can take another minute of their arguing.

Then a crash came from the middle of town, we all turned hastily to see what had happened, it was two people flying up from the smoke in the middle of town.

'Everyone they're coming this way, hey Natsu think you and happy could help take care of these guys with me?'

'Sure, I'm getting fired up thinking about it!'

Once again a bright magic circle lit up around me and transformed me whilst Happy grabbed Natsu round the collar we both flew in the direction of the people.

As we flew and the people were getting clearer, I got a close look at their faces, to stunned to move I yelled at Natsu.

'NATSU COME BACK I'LL TAKE THEM, JUST MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONES OKAY!'

'WHY?' he looked very confused as to why I was telling him to go back after I just asked if he wanted to help.

'PLEASE NATSU I KNOW THEM JUST LET ME DEAL WITH THEM!'

Ungrudgingly he nodded and flew back 'Let's go back Happy.'

As they flew back and I got closer the people they smiled at me as though they were happy to see me once more, but as for me I wasn't too pleased…


	4. The past and The hurt

A/N: Sorry the Chapters a bit late in posting :)

* * *

'What do you want?' I asked with disgust on my face.

'What do I want? Well if it isn't my beloved daughter flying straight into my arms!' a man with a black coat buttoned up on one side stopped to a halt with his arms wide open.

'I thought that you had died a long time ago after that.'

'Nope still here and look your mothers coming to so don't be rude.' He looked at me as though he was telling me off for being rude.

'What…?' I looked so confused but he, that man was smiling as this women who came flying over to the both of us, this woman and man were my parents I loved my mum as a kid, but as for my dad…

* * *

Flash back,

As a kid me and my parents lived in a little sand village just out of reach from anyone, it was a town where everyone knew everything because of it being so small, but in my case no one really knew our business.

My parents owned a small dance club that my mother performed in, my dad was the manager and me I was just their kid that no one paid much attention to.

Life in that town was decent, the people were friendly and we had much business until my mum suddenly died, that's when life got hard for me and my dad.

My dad became depressed and sometimes I would wonder where he got to; he would always disappear for days on end and then show up out of nowhere.

The club started to lose a lot of money and life was getting hard until dad came up to me and asked whether or not I wanted to perform at the club, don't get me wrong I was really happy but I was still only a small kid and he was asking a 7 year old kid to perform late every night.

Regardless of whether I agreed or not was out the question he wouldn't of taken no for answer I mean life was getting hard and we needed the money.

But what I didn't know was that he also was conducting experiments with dark magic, you see he was really obsessed about magic but never could actually do magic himself but to find out afterwards that he was doing it to my mother was... then it came to me; 'so that's why my mother was always ill.'

At first I felt really tired and sick all the time it was really hard doing 'that' and also entertaining in the club but after a while I got used to the magic, but at the same time I was developing my own magic, it was completely different to what I was being forced to 'try out'.

My magic was one out of a book I found in my dad's testing area I think the same book where the 'other' magic came from, but it was said to be one of the great 5 magic's of the world and was used to fend of dark demons of the other world that was invading 1000's of years ago.

Anyway when I turned about 10 I told him about how I didn't want to use this magic anymore and that I just wanted to focus on being a 'dancer' out of town where no one knew me, but he would always tell me off about how I was being selfish and that I didn't care for him or his feelings but to be truthful I got past the point of caring for him anymore.

A few days later,

After a few days had past there were a group of mages that had come to investigate some trouble that was happening in the town; I was being told off by my dad when they approached the village, he slapped me for arguing with him but what I didn't know was that a mage with blond hair was watching, I looked straight at him and he looked straight at me, I felt like running towards him, I wanted him to come over and help me but he just looked…

A little while later they all came into our dance club to watch our show and to ask if there was anything suspicious going on, I looked at my dad carefully to see his reaction but he looked calm until they asked if they could look around.

I watched as he got nerves, but what I didn't realise is that the one with blond hair was coming my way, he looked quite young and had a big scar down the right side of his face, I felt quite scared but I know that he wouldn't hurt me.

'Hey are you alright now?' He said this with no sympathy.

So I just nodded and as he walked of in the direction of the basement and bar area, I saw my dad's face turn but as I watched the blond mage, it looked like he was walking over to the bar to have a look over there instead; my dad still watching carefully.

But as soon as the man leading the group said to leave they did.

I decide to go talk to dad but as I saw him leave for the basement, I followed.

He looked very anxious but as I walked over to the basement door,

I saw this machine in the middle of the floor, through the doorway, with only the sun peering in.

'Come here for a second will you please?'

'Umm… sure dad but what is thi-'

'Oh it's just something that daddy made. Now stand there please' he interrupted me.

So as I walked onto the thing there was a glass case that covered me, probably dad thought that once they left he would get done what he had to do before they found it if they did another check on the club, so he carried on quick.

Then a flash of light surrounded me, I felt a sharp pain drive through me; I yelped then screamed in pain.

'Look sweetie it's the last part to bring this magic back, once this is done I can give it a go to, yeah?' he was shouting but i couldn't hear.

As the machine started to stop a bright light came from the doorway, I couldn't see who it was but all I could hear was a crash of lighting, then the machine stopped completely and the glass lifted, half cracked; I fell slowly to the floor in pain but was caught by this mysterious person, as I open my eyes before I collapsed; I saw that it was him… then things went black and that was the last time that I saw my dad and this man.

'Oh she's waking up, thank god for that; I thought that she was a gonna!' as i opened my eyes a big, darked hair women sat down in relief next to me.

'Wha-what's going on here?' for some reason I felt uneasy and sick.

'Oh my dear how you feeling?'

'I'm… I'm okay thanks, hey where's the guy that?' i got really disstressed.

'Hey dear calm down, I don't know who you're on about but I found you really hurt outside my house, so please just calm down or you're going to hurt yourself even more.' I nodded and closed my eyes.

I really wanted to thank that man but he was no where to be found, they had all left every single one of them, even the dance club had been shut down and emptied out. It was like nothing had ever happened, things went back to normal and I carried on as though nothing had ever happened, although i was still a bit confused as to what happened to me that day.

Present,

'Hah, no way that can be mum she died a long time ago, there's no way that's even possible.'

'Well believe it my darling; I brought her back with a bit of my magic.'

'You're magic, ha! don't make me laugh you can't do magic.'

'Well I can and believe it sweet pea, my magic is one that can heal or effectively bring someone back to life isn't that right mummy dear?'

'Yeah, it's all thanks to you that I have come back honey.' the women looked pleasingly at that man.

'What have you done to her, that's not mum she would never be alright with this!'

'Well she is, you never knew what your mother was really like.' The man quickly answered.

'Now darling if you be as so kind to come back with us to-'

'HA, do you really think that I would go to nowhere that I don't know with a lunatic and a dead woman trying to be my mum, don't make me laugh.'

And so it began the long fight between me and these people, I transformed into my light magic and with a single blow I hit this woman to the ground, as she hit it created a creator shape in the ground but as I thought that she had been knocked out she flew up with speed grabbing my leg and swinging me into that man, then I felt a strong pressure on my back and before I knew it I was on the floor face first. At this time I knew they were going to be serious about taking me to wherever they wanted to.

'What the hell do you want with me?!' as I staggered up to my feet, I yelled up.

'Well we want you to come back to us and to join our guild, but it looks like it's going to take some persuading to get you to come with us and plus you have a great dar-'

'DON'T…you dear say anything about that I still haven't ever forgiven you for what you have done to me...'

'Oh don't get snappy now dear, we only want to be a family again.' The women protested.

'What right do you have to say that, hey **mum**? You died a long time ago and that's that. I didn't really have a family after that!' I felt anger rise up in my heart.

'Now now dear, don't make me knock some sense into you.' she looked at me blankly.

'Wow, that really isn't the mum i knew, is it dad!'

'…'

'Not going to reply then, very well.'

So as I said that I flew upward hoping to get him right in the face but as I did, the woman said something.

'You know that the light magic that you have won't have any effect on us the only magic that can beat us is your dark magic…'

I stopped for a brief second to comprehend what she just said.

But the last time that I used that magic was when I first joined the guild and had to tell Macao about it. I mean I didn't tell him how I got that magic just that it was very dangerous and I couldn't handle it very well.

'_I don't want to use that magic though…' _I said under my breath.

'Can you speak up dear I couldn't hear that.' She looked so happy to know that I couldn't use it, but what they didn't know was that I change when I use that magic… it was like I was a different person alltogether.

After a few hits to the face, chest and stomach, I felt drained and I wanted to be sick, I had blood running from a cut on my face. This went on for about half an hour, just me getting my ass kicked over and over, I kept thinking that it might be a good idea to use it to at least buy sometime before they got bored and went away. But then I heard a sound coming from the guild, I think it was Natsu and Gray.

'Hey, move out the wa-' Natsu looked about ready to burst.

'NO! Don't, I don't want you to get involved in my business.'

'But we just want to help' Gray shouted up to me.

'I know but this is something I have to do for myself'

'Oi, do what you have to do.' Natsu said to me with confidence, he looked a lot carmer then a moment ago, I felt a bit better knowing that I had him behind me but I knew that I was getting nowhere…

So with that thought in my head I decied transformed into my dark magic; a dark magic circle surrounded me blowing everything around away, as it finished for a slight second everything went slow, '_everyone I'm sorry you had to see this…_' I whispered in sadness knowing that this was a very bad idea.

'Ahh, there it is my life's work showing its self to me!'

'_Truth be told I didn't really want to use this magic in front of everyone but if this is what it takes then so be it_.'

I looked up with my dark, red eyes and flipped my long, black, wavy hair out of my eyes; a dark aurora surrounded me and out of the corner of my eyes I glanced down at everyone as they looked in ore at me, my dress slowly fell to my legs.

The dress was tattered but elegant at the bottom as though it had been torn of, smaller at the front but lower at the back, a corset covered my top half, it was embodied with a slight flower pattern, black; done up at the back with black silk lace ribbon, my hands slightly covered with a lace glove running all the way up my arm, this also with a flower pattern and a flower pattern cover my foot from toe to knee this also black.

Then in the blink of an eye my body moved by its self straight towards the man I once called a dad, I grabbed his neck as I started to lose myself… I felt like I wasn't in control of my self anymore.

'Humph, so this is the man that brought me back from the hell where I was, I have to thank you but I think that I have to kill you too.'

'Why?! You're back right you should be grateful.' He said with little breath.

'Yeah I am but I don't really get to play all that much you see, this person you put my magic in doesn't even use this magic so I thought that when you came along one day that I would take over her and maybe, just maybe kill you…for it.' she smiled like it was fun to play with his life just like that, and then she stopped for a moment with a slight funny look in her eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know I just felt a bit funny then, but never mind lets have some fun shall we?!'

After that me, no, this person smashed my dad down to the floor and used a pure dark beam of light that no man could of escaped, I couldn't recall what it because I was losing myself but all I know was that she hit him, I mean it's not like I didn't want to hurt this man for all that he did to me and my mum… but then she turned to my mum and did the same I think this person could of almost destroyed the town if I let her stay any longer… so with the last of my will power I tried to force her back.

'No! I don't want to go back don't you dare push me away anymore…' she tried hard as well to stay, but for the time being I had a stronger will.

And with that I forced her back, I lost my way and fainted mid-air, I fell fast; last thing I saw was a man grabbing me from below. I felt big, muscular arms wrap around me, and with that I passed out.

My house; bedroom

When I woke up I saw him, it was the man from my past; the guy with blond hair and the scar on his face, he looked so much older now. I opened my eyes wide in shock; I really thought that I would never see this man again to thank him for saving me… now twice.

My room was full of everyone from the guild, worrying about my health. I sat up.

'Guys I'm okay!' I proclaimed.

'Thank goodness!' everyone looked so happy.

I looked over at the man and he looked at me, I couldn't tell whether or not he knew who I was. Then he walked over to me.

'Hey, you okay now?' again he said this to me with no sympathy and I just nodded again.

As he was just about to walk away I grabbed his hand. 'Hey do you remember who I am?'

'No' he said suddenly, which made me jump a bit.

'Oh… it's just that I think you have saved me twice now and I jus-'

'Well you can thank me then.'

'Well, yeah.' You could at least be a bit nicer to me, im trying to thank you here.

'Thanks for saving me but do you really not remember who I am? I mean I was the one who-'

'I've seen lots of people in my time but i've gotta admit you look formulier,' he said.

'Hey, I really am glad you saved me today, even if it doesn't mean much to you, I am truly grateful, oh by the way what's your name I never got to ask last time?' he looked at me with a slight smug smile at the thought of being a hero in my eyes.

'It's nothing; I was just there is all and my names Laxus, you?.'

'um.. Nel' he just stood up and nodded.

'Laxus,' I said as he was just about to go through the door. 'Umm… maybe we can hang out tomorrow, or something? You know to make up for saving me?' I didn't hope for much, he looked like he just wanted to go home. The room fell silent for a brief moment.

'I'll think about it.' he said quietly. I smiled as he left my room, then I thought if he does come round tomorrow then what should we do, I mean I don't know anything about the man, apart from that he saved my life… twice.


End file.
